A world to conquer
by Malheuresement
Summary: This is an adventure focusing around a young girl called Lyla and her companion Magikarp. The story plays in a region i created, the Oberse region
1. Chapter 1: Magikarp

A young girl grabs her cap and backpack, sprinting out of her house to view the rising morning sun.

This is the Oberse region, a region with lakes, forests, seas, small villages but also big towns and technology.

In this region, Pokemon and Humans work together to achieve their goals, while some choose a normal job, others decide to become Pokemon Trainers. One of these is a 17 year old girl called Lyla, from a small Village called Grasau. Today she will recieve her starter Pokemon and leave the village to explore the world...

"Good luck on your journey and remember to phone me sometime!" her Mother said

"Of course mum" Lyla replied and ran towards the local pokemon laboratory

She looked at the shelves and saw lots of potions, pokeballs and even some eggs.

"Oh there you are, i was already wondering if you forgot. Now i got these three special Pokemon here, one of them will be your partner on your journey." He shows her a box with 3 Pokeballs inside

"Ooooo what kind of Pokemon are they?" the girl asked with glowing eyes

"I am glad you ask, first we have Poochyena, a dark type dog pokemon. Next is Salandit, a fire and poison lizard pokemon. And last but not least we have this Magikarp here, it's a water type but it's pretty useless" the Professor explained

Lyla picked up the ball with Magikarp inside "This one will be my trusty partner!"

"Are you sure? It can barely attack" the prof sighed

"Yes, if i believe in it, i am sure we can win any battle!"

The prof sighed "Fine... but don't expect me to give you another one if you fail with Magikarp!"

"We won't fail, we'll make you proud :D" She enthusiasticly ran out of the lab and looked at the pokeball

"I can't believe it, my first pokemon :D, i already know we'll become best friends Magikarp"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Glaciate Part 1

Lyla left the village, looking at her map to search for the nearest town. After a while she decided to visit Kleark, a large city focused on fishing near the coast of an ocean.

"Well Magikarp, we got a long journey before us, but we can do this" she smiled and started walking.

On the way she met another trainer...

"Hey, you there! If two pokemon trainer's eyes cross they battle!"

"But i didn't even look at yo-"

"Listen, i haven't had a battle in 2 weeks, please just fight me"

"Alright i guess" Lyla said confused and sent out Magikarp

"HAHAHA, a Magikarp? This is gonna be a walk in the park, go Charmander!" He sent out a charmander and it used Flamethrower on Magikarp. Magikarp got hit and took serious damage.

"Magikarp use Hydro pump! I know you can do this" Lyla shouted

"Pffft we all know Magikarp van't use Hydro pu-" his charmander got hit by an hydro pump and instantly fainted

"WHAT THE?! ...fine you win i guess... next time you won't be so lucky girl!"

"You did great Magikarp!" She picked up Magikarp and hugged it before putting it back into the ball

She put Magikarp's ball into her backpack and continued the journey to Kleark city...

_At Kleark city..._

After a day, the young girl arrived at Kleark city. She was flattered by the tall buildings, the beaches, the rivers going through the city, the gigantic ships at the haven and the many water Pokemon running around the streets.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the gym is?" she asked a stranger "Oh haven't you heard it, the gym had to be closed because of water damage. The people are currently trying to get it fixed but it takes a lot of time, we expect it to be finished in about a year" the stranger explained "Oh... thanks" Lyla sadly said and walked down to the beach

She suddenly saw some people standing around a group of people in weird looking uniforms "We are Team Glaciate, it's our goal to free the Pokemon. You might wonder what exactly we mean... well have you ever seen the legendary pokemon taking out hordes of weak pokemon? We see it as unfair, that some Pokemon are born with more power and control as others, by using the technology our leader created, the Legarfizer, we will give all the Pokemon equal strength. This way the now weak Pokemon, will be freed from the Pokemon which would have an advantage over them. If you want to support our project, you could do this by donating or joining our team." one of the grunts spoke before they left...

"What strange people... i wonder if their leader is as insane as them..."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2 Glaciate Part 3

Lyla decided to leave the beach and vvisit the docks instead. Kleark is known for the 2nd biggest dock in the Oberse region.

"Woooow, the ships are so cool :D" the young girl was fascinated by the huge ships at the docks when she suddenly heard a loud scream

"Give me back my pokemon, you filthy thiefs!" A women screamed "This Pokemon is required for ouour mission to succeed, if you want it back, you'll have to take it by force" A team Glaciate grunt explained. "Give that Pokemon back to her, stealing Pokemon is illegal!" Lyla shouted and got Magikarp out "You want a battle brat? Well then" the Grunt got out a Vanillite

The Vanillite imidiatly attacked Magikarp with ice beam and it fainted "Pft, what a dumb brat to challenge me with only a Magikarp... you know what? I'll take your Magikarp too, maybe the Boss will even promote me" the grunt laughed

"Not so fast scum!" the Vanillite was hit by a flamethrower and fainted "I am the hero of Kleark, the protector of the Innocent, the punisher of all evil, I am Pedro" a masked man with a cape appeared "And this here, is my partner, Ninetails, now criminal, hand over the Pokemon you stole or face the wrath of my Ninetails!"

"F-fine" the grunt dropped the pokeball and ran away. "Here lady, i believe this is your pokemon" The man hands the pokeball to the woman and left again.

Lyla sighed "That was close... these guys scare me... if this guy was already so strong... then how strong will their boss be..."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 2 Glaciate Part (05-20 12:03:01)

Lyla ran to the pokemon center to get her Magikarp healed

"Maybe you should get more Pokemon, you know with just one Magikarp you won't get in Oberse" the nurse advised "I think you are right... I'll catch some right after Magikarp is healed :D" Lyla enthusiasticly said and ran outside to catch more Pokemon "Wait! you forgot... your Magikarp..." the nurse said but Lyla couldn't hear her anymore

"Ooo I am so excited to see what Pokemon Oberse has to offer :D" she walks into the tall grass and after 1 hour she caught an Eevee "Awww it's so cute, with this guy i can't loose against those grunts, they won't even dare to attack this cutie heh" she returned to Leark city and went to the beach again

"Hey, brat! Remember me?" She heard a voice saying. "Not really, should I?" "Of course you should! I am the grunt from earlier, but this time I'll actually take your Pokemon hehe" the Grunt laughed. "You don't stand a chnce against my Eevee!" she got out her Eevee. "How cute, but i won't use my own Pokemon this time, i borrowed the Pokemon of one of our admins, go Magneton!" he sent out a Magneton

The Magneton used Magnet bomb, but Eevee managed to dodge and attacked with headbutt. It barely did any damage but Lyla told Eevee to continue attacking with headbutt "Have you even heard of type effectivities brat?" he commanded Magneton to use Lightning bolt and Eevee took serious damage

"Eever, use uhh... fire fang!" Eevee looked at Lyla confused and used headbutt again "Oh man, this is just sad, I'll do your Pokemon a favor by taking it away from you..." Magneton used Magnet bomb again and Eevee fainted

"Stop right there crimina- WHAT?!" The masked man was hit by a lightning bolt from a Klinklank "Finally, the hero of Kleark is down, now we can take the Eevee" "Who are you even?!" Lyla shouted "My name is Colress, I once worked for team Plasma as a scientist but agter they disbanded, I joined Team Glaciate. Now I am their main scientist and inventor of the Nullify 2, but enough of this talk" The Klinklank captured Pedro in an wlectric web and flew away with him. "Grunt, we have to leave now, the boss waits for us at the Volcano" Colress said and walked away "Your luck should be illegal brat" the grunt said and followed Colress

**To be continued...**

Smh renames this chapter automatically /


	5. Chapter 3 Theft at Lands city

"Phew... that was close..." Lyla sighed and went back to the Pokemon center

Suddenly a boy with edgy white hair entered, he walked over to the nurse and handed her a Pokeball "please heal it.." he said. "Hello there :D, i am Lyla and who are you?" the boy looked at her a little annoyed "Oprissmian..."

"You look like a strong Trainer... would you like to travel with me? :D" "No..." he responded. "...Fine then... you are just scared of might having to face strong trainers..." Lyla said while giggling. "I-I AM NOT AFRAID" he shouted "Fine... I'll travel with you..." "Yay :D"

Oprissmian got his pokeball and Lyla her Eevee back and the 2 went outside. "Where do you want to go...?" Oprissmian asked "The train station near Lands, i heard there's a gym too." Lyla explained.

So the two traveled to Lands, a medium sized city near a huge forest, along the way bot fought a lot of battles and their Pokemon leveled up, though Lyla feels like she forgot something. After 1 week of traveling they reached Lands, however the city wasn't as peaceful as normally.

"What is going on here?" Lyla asked a citicen "Those criminals from Team Glaciate... they're stealing the train!" he angrily said. "Criminals... I'll take care of them..." Oprissmian rushed towards the train and jumped onto it before it started moving. "Boss! we got a blind passenger!" a grunt who noticed him shouted and got out a Cofagrigus. "Hmph... go Absol!" Oprissmian got out a Absol and it used Dark Pulse on the Cofagrigus, knocking it back a lot. Cofragigus recovered and was called back by the grunt.

"Easy..." Oprissmian said and walked towards the driver's cab

"Ey, who let the child on the train harhar, ye dare mess with Team Glaciate brat?" The guy in the driver's cab said. "I am not a child!" Oprissmian commanded Absol to use Dark Pulse on him, but he just took the hit "What the?! He shouldn't be able to just take such a hit" Oprissmian thought. "Listen here brat, i am Walter, Glaciate admin and this is me train now, and i don't like brats on me property so get off ye little scum!" He got out a Sharpedo. "Fine... a battle it is then"

Absol used focus blast on Sharpedo, but it easily dodged and hit Absol with Hydro pump. While Absol tried to get up again, Sharpedo continued it's attack chain with ice fang and finally threw Absol off the train.

"Absol! I'LL BEAT YOU UP MYSELF CRIMINAL SCUM!" Oprissmian tried to punch Walter but he grabbed his arm and held him over the ground. "We're on a moving train brat, if i drop ye here, ye could easily die so better think about what ye do now" Walter laughed. Oprissmian kicked Walter against the leg, which made him drop Oprissmian from the train. "Argh... those criminals won't get away with this..." he said before he passed out

**To be continued...**

Note: Oprissmian is the OC of an rl friend of mine, i have his allowance to use him for this story


	6. Chapter 4 Gym battle

After the events of the last chapter, Lyla found Oprissmian near the rails, she pulled him inzo town and the citizens took him to the hospital

"W-what happened?" the boy asked confused. "You fell off the train, well or better said, Walter beat you up and threw you off, you know children shouldn't mess with Team Glaciate, you were really lucky to survive this fall" a doctor explained to him. "I am not a child!" Oprissmian said angrily but the doctor just ignored him.

After a week Oprissmian fully recovered and was ready to leave the hospital. "So, whrre do we go next?" Lyla asked. "...I'll get the train back" Oprissmian said, he seemed mad for some reason. "Are you insane?! That guy nearly killed you and you want to fight them again?!" Lyla asked shocked.

"Of course, i can't let those criminals get away with this..." he said before running off. "There he goes... well i guess it's just you and me again Eevee..." Lyla sighed and walked towards the gym of Lands city

"Woooow, this gym is AWESOME :D" the girl noticed a gigantic mechanic construnct in the middle of the gym, on top of it stood a tall man wearing a miner's helmet. "A challenger? Haven't had one for some time here, well kiddo i am Steve, leader of this gym and also architect of Lands city, but enough of this talk, my Pokemon can't wait to show their strength in battle" he got out a Magnetilo

"Alright, go Eevee!" Lyla sent out Eevee and it immideatly used bite, it wasn't very effective but Magnetilo flinched and Eevee could land another bite before getting hit by a thunderbold. "Haven't you heard of type efgictifoties kiddo?" Steve asked and commanded Magnetilo to use Thunderbolt again. "Eevee, dodge and use fire fang!" Lyla commanded but Eevee just looked at her confused and got hit by the thunderbolt.

Eevee then used another bite on Magnetilo, making it flinch again and allowing Eevee to attack twice. The Magnetilo then fainted. "What the?! a critical hit?! arghh... well good job kiddo, here you have the Magnet badge and a little gift from me. Steve gave her the magnet badge and a weird looking stone. "What's this?" Lyla asked. "It's a stone i found while building this gym here, i don't know what it does but it's shiny, you probably have more use for it than me heh" Steve said and smilled. "Oh thanks sir :D" Lyla replied and ran out of the gym "I got my first badge :D"

Meanwhile at Oprissmian's current location...

"I told ye brat i don't like childs on my property, ye are lucky the Boss wants to see ye alive" Walter angrily said. "I am not a child! And besides what kind of dumbass is your boss even?!" Oprissmian shouted. "Not yer business brat, just shut up and enjoy the free ride on me new train heh" Walter laughed as the train suddenly stopped before a gigantic, UFO like machine. "What's this?!" Oprissmian asked. "I told ye to shut up brat, but this is a "gift" from Team Glaciate's friends heh" Walter explained. The Train was put into the UFO like machine and it flew towards the ocean...

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 5 SPECIAL Past

_Note: this is a special chapter, it is not relevant to the main story_. This chapter is about the past of the Oberse region

1240: The Oberse region was created by Peterson Oberse, at the beginning it was quite small but due to enormous vulcanic activity the island expanded until it reached the size it has today

1300: The first ship was built, it's main purpose was to deliver products to other regions, this event was quite important for the Oberse region as it's known for high quality fish and farm products. To this day it's main income is from exporting products.

1324: The first gym was built in the Oberse region, it was very simple but a big step for the future of the region

1410: After the Unova region stated the Oberse region would price their export ptoducts way too high, Oberse and Unova got into a trade war. This made life in both regions harder, since Oberse lost a money incone and Unova lost an important source for food

1450: A legendary Pokemon awoke deep down in the Volcano of Oberse, it caused destruction and chaos for 2 years

1452: A trainer now known as a hero appeared, a descendant of Peterson Oberse challenged the legendary Pokemon to a battle and managed to freeze it into an ice mountain

1560: In the year 1560-1600 the cities of Oberse were built

1632: A big hotel inside a beautiful forest was constructed. It had space for 90 guests

1640: The hotel burned down after a burning rock from the volcano fell into the forest, 80 people died, the forest abd the ruins of the hotel became haunted by ghosts

1641: Started to build the train of Oberse and the MS Swablu. The MS Swablu is today the biggest multi purpose ship in the world

1704: During a crisis, Unova stopped the trade war with Oberse, as a sign of their new friendship, Unova gifted a special sappling to the Oberse region

1803: The "Sappling of Unova" became a gigantic tree with flats, restaurants, shops and even a gym in it

1850: Oberse's political system was changed to democracy

1940: After an accident where the science center blew up Z-Moves were banned from Oberse

2000: Oberse funded the invention of an UFO like machine

2020: The UFO machine was finished by Achromas

2034: Lyla starts her journey


	8. Chapter 6 Insanity Part 1

_At the Glaciate HQ in the middle of the ocean_

"Welcome to our HQ brat" Walter said to Oprissmian and carried him over to a cell

"Let me out idiot!" Oprissmian shouted at Walter. "Oi, watch ye tongue brat! We are in me house now, so it's me rules understood?" Walter shouted at him and got out a Machamp with a platinum belt. "This Machamp... could it truly be...? Of course now i remember, Walter Herst the wrestling champion of Alola and his Machamp... the undefeatable duo... after they were disqualified and arrested for using an illegal technique i heard they left Alola..." Oprissmian thought to himself.

"Hey brat, listen if ye try to break free me buddy Machamp will give ye a good beating understood?! So don't try anything stupid while i'm gone" Walter said and left. "I got to get out of here... but how... maybe Absol could help-" Oprissmian searched for Absol's pokeball and noticed that it wasn't there "Ah shit, i forgot it at the hospital... what now... hey Machamp! If you help me out of here I'll give you some delicious food" He said. Machamp just looked at him and turned away

"Damn it! Guess I'll just have to wait for an opportunity..."

_Meanwhile in Lands city..._

"My first gym badge... it's so shiny :D" Lyla said while looking at her Magnet badge. She put it in her badge case and opened her map "Hmm... well the closest town normally would be Trumph but since the train is gone I'd have to pass Ash mountains... so i think I'll take the Season's bridge at Kleark to reach Trenan first... yeah :D" Lyla put the map back into her backpack and traveled to the Season's bridge.

The Season's bridge is a long bridge, connecting the two furthest away points of Oberse together. It's called Season's bridge because due to the destruction the legendary pokemon caused in Oberse there are always two different seasons in the noth half there is only Winter and Spring and in the sout half only Fall aand Summer. At the middle of the bridge these two seasons collide and make a great tourist attraction.

**To be continued...**


End file.
